Camera bags are common and range from simple cases supplied by camera manufacturers to correspond to a particular model of camera, to bags with multiple compartments adapted to take varying sizes of cameras, lenses, film, filters and other accessories useful to professional and serious amateur photographers. Multiple compartments are used to organize these materials and dividers which form the compartments, in properly constructed bags, are cushioned to protect the separated cameras, lenses and accessories.
Because selection of particular cameras, lenses and accessories is highly individualized, not only from user to user but also from assignment to assignment, sophisticated bags are provided with movable dividers to customize compartment sizes and locations. Illustrative is the bag disclosed in the present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,377, issued Jul. 15, 1980.
Professional photographers working outside a portrait studio require fast, convenient and sequential access to the contents of their bags. For example, the first item to which quick access is needed is a camera with attached lens, next would be other lenses for fast lens changing, next might be various filters, films, backs, viewfinders. An appropriate loading arrangement in the bag would accordingly have the camera and attached lens on top and the various accessories in individual compartments below. In prior art such as is shown in U.S. pat. No. 4,610,286, issued Sept. 9, 1986, the solution to quick access to the lower compartments, when the camera with lens is removed, is to have the lower compartments open on top. The difficulty with such an approach is that when the camera and lens are in the bag and the bag is closed, there is nothing to prevent items in the bottom compartments from hitting the lens when the bag is turned on its side or upside down.
Another prior art construction, applicant's own, uses a vertical divider with an flap integrally hinged thereto. The flap portion, which is flat, rests horizontally over a lower compartment to protect the items therein, and is manually raised for access to the compartment.